


Avocado toast and cuddles

by Mextil_7952



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, National Women's Soccer League, Portland Thorns, Women's Professional Soccer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-01-16 03:37:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18513115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mextil_7952/pseuds/Mextil_7952
Summary: everything started with a movie night...





	1. Movie Night

**-After practice-**  
Sonnett waited for Lindsey after practice. The rest of the team had already left 15 minutes ago.  
"Hey Linds, want to come over for a movie night?" Sonnett asked her best friend.  
"Sure, why not? We haven’t spent quality time in ages," answered Lindsey. They left the locker room together and Sonnett drove them to her apartment.  
Sonnett opened the door to her apartment and let herself and Lindsey in. Lindsey immediately laid down on the couch. Sonnett chuckled and asked amused:" Want something to eat Linds?"  
Like a pistol shot Lindsey answer: "AVOCADO TOAST."  
"then get up and help me." Sonnet replied smiling. Groaning Lindsey got up from the couch and walked over to the kitchen to help Sonny with the dinner.  
"What would you like to watch?" asked Sonny as she took the toast out of the oven.  
"how about Instant Family? Kling and Ana watched it the other day and they said it's great."  
"Sounds good to me, I saw the trailer and it seems funny."

They sat down on the couch and started eating their avocado toasts. Sonnett sat in the corner of the L shaped couch and Lindsey sat down with her feet towards Sonny. Lindsey started the movie. During the film, Sonny was the victim of a tickling attack from Lindsey's feet.  
"I hate that, they are so long and that's such a small couch." Said Emily laughing.  
Sonny got up and started to tickle Lindsey. "Sonny stop please stop Sooonnnyy" She squeaks out, weakly pushing her friend's arms away.  
"I forgot how ticklish you were." Said Sonny smiling who was now on top of Lindsey.  
When Sonnett realized in what position they were she immediately backed away, blushing and sat back into her corner. They continued watching the movie without talking. During the scene the court took the kids away from their new family, Sonnett heard sniffing from the left side. She turned towards Lindsey and saw tears rolling down her face.  
Sonnett felt her heartache, she hates seeing her best friend like this.  
"Hey Linds, it's all right." she immediately got up from the couch and sat next to her and put her arm around her. "shhhh Linds, it's all right, I got you."  
Lindsey cuddled into Sonnett still sniffing. Sonnett stroke her hand over Lindsey's back. After two minutes Lindsey breathing got more regularly and Sonny realized that Lindsey fell asleep. She carefully picked Lindsey up from the couch and carried her to her bedroom, laid her carefully on the bed and tucked her in. Sonnett went back to the living room, turned the TV and light off and went back to her bedroom. She laid down next to Lindsey, who immediately snuggled against Emily. She looked so peaceful and Emily couldn't resist giving her a kiss on the forehead, at that moment, Sonnett realized how hard she had fell for her best friend. Emily closed her eyes and fell asleep with a smile on her face.

 **-Next Morning-**  
Lindsey opened her eyes. She was confused why wasn’t she in her own bed, but the scent of Emily on the pillow jogged her memory. She had been crying over this heart-breaking scene and Sonny had pulled her in a hug, where she had fallen asleep.  
Lindsey shifted her position and couldn't help to smile when she felt Sonnett's arms around her. She always felt safe when Emily held her. She repositioned herself so she was facing the peacefully sleeping Sonny. She was in deep thoughts when she heard Sonnett mumbling: "good morning."  
"Morning, did you sleep well Sonny?" " she replied.  
"yes, but I almost fell out of the bed, because you need so much space." Sonnet said with a raspy morning voice.  
Lindsey hit Sonnett playfully in the shoulder "I don’t need much space" Lindsey said pretending to be upset but she was smiling.  
Emily loves Lindsey's smile, her cute dimples and how her eyes start to shine. "We have practice in 2 hours, how about you take a shower and I'll make breakfast for the both of us," Sonny asked.  
"Sounds good to me, please tell me you have yogurt. And could I borrow some of your clothes? Lindsey asked.  
Sonnett slowly got up and walked to her closet, she handed Lindsey a pair of Yoga pants and a Virginia Cavaliers pullover. Sonnett went to the kitchen, made a smoothie and took a yogurt out of the fridge for Lindsey. She heard the bathroom door open and almost dropped the yogurt. Lindsey stood there in her old college pullover, tight yoga pants clinging to her legs and her hair wet from the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

Sonnett couldn’t help but stare. Lindsey looked so hot.

 

"Do I have something on my face?" asked Lindsey, rubbing her hand over her face.

  
Sonnett answered blushing: "No, you just look great in my cloth. Come on let's eat, we don't want to be late for practice, Mark would kill us." Sonnett tried to change the subject as fast as possible.

  
"So, you think I look good in your pullover." Asked Lindsey smirking.

  
"You always do." Mumbled Sonnett too quiet for Lindsey to hear it.

  
"Did you say something, Sonny?" Asked Lindsey and sat down at the table.

  
"No, I didn’t" replied Sonnett slightly blushing.

  
Sonnett turned the radio on and they ate in comfortable silence.  
Lindsey cleans the kitchen while Emily takes a shower.  
Sonnett just finished her shower and had put on a sports bra and soccer shorts when she heard Lindsey scream. Sonnett dropped the shirt she was holding and stormed out of the bathroom.

  
"LINDS! ARE YOU OKAY?" Sonnett shouted worried.

  
She runs into the kitchen. Lindsey stands there armed with a cooking spoon.  
Sonnett noticed the little spider in the sink. She couldn't help but laugh, Lindsey looked so cute.

  
"Sonny, remove the spider please!" whined Lindsey.

  
Emily took a glass out of the cupboard and captured the spider with it and threw the spider out of the apartment.

  
Sonnett walked up to Lindsey, took the cooking spoon out of her hand and took Lindsey's hand in hers. Carefully drawing patterns on the back of Lindsey's hand.

  
Lindsey how finally got her voice back said:" thank you, Sonny, my knight in shining armour."

  
„Milady." Said Sonny with her soft smile and took a bow.

  
Lindsey burst out in laughter. What caused Sonnett's heart to skip one beat.

  
Lindsey hasn't realized until that moment that Sonnett was only wearing a sports bra, and her perfect abs were showing off. Lindsey started at Sonnett's abs and Sonnett blushed under Lindsey's look.

 

Sonnett cleared her throat and said: „we have to go, practice starts in 45mins." already walking out of the kitchen towards the apartment door.

  
„Sonny you're not wearing a t-Shirt," said Lindsey amused. Even though she wouldn't have minded seeing Sonnett's abs for a little longer.

  
Emily walked back into the Bathroom to get her shirt. She didn’t realize that she took the "Lindsey Horan MVP 2018" shirt out of her closet this morning.

  
"Aww nice shirt Sonny, I didn’t know you got it." Said Lindsey once she saw what Sonny was wearing.

  
Sonnett blushed slightly: "What? I'm not allowed to support my favourite girl?"

  
Now Lindsey was blushing furiously but said sweetly: "I like it, it looks good on you Sonny."

  
"Linds, we really have to go, I don't want to run extra rounds around the pitch cos we're late." Said Emily walking towards the door.

  
Lindsey grabbed her things and rushed out of the door. Sonnett locked the door and they walked towards Sonnett's car.  
The ride to practice was uneventful. Sonnett parked the car in the parking lot and wanted to get out of the car when Lindsey grabbed her hand.

  
"Thanks for taking care of me yesterday, I don't know why I got so emotional and thanks for saving me this morning from the spider." Said Lindsey.

  
"I'm always there when you need to be saved, Super Sonny" Sonnett said laughing, pulling off her best superman impression.

  
"Sonny, I'm trying to be serious here," Lindsey said trying to keep it together.

  
"Linds, I'm your best friend, I'm always there for you." Sonnet said more serious, leaned forward and kissed Lindsey on the cheek.

 

"Thank you. Em, I really appreciated." Said Lindsey, squeezing Emily's hand.

  
"Linds, I really don’t want to destroy this cute moment but practice starts in five." Said Sonny stressed.

  
They run to the locker room.


	3. Chapter 3

They ran around the corner when they heard Tobin shout: "Linds, thank god I was so worried."

Tobin rushed over to Lindsey and hugged her, Lindsey wasn't prepared for the contact so they fell over and hit the floor. Sonnett walked pass them into the locker room, knowing she wouldn't get to talk to Lindsey during practice. Lindsey and Tobin got up from the floor and walked in the locker room so Lindsey could change, Tobin was already in training gear, but she wanted to talk to Lindsey. Sonnett changes in no time and left the locker room really fast.

"You said you were worried about me Tobs, why?" Asked Lindsey curiously.

"Yes, I was, your car was in the parking lot but I wasn't able to find you and you didn’t answer your phone, so I thought something happened to you, so please don't do this ever again to me." Answered Tobin.

"I won't," said Lindsey, hugging Tobin from the side.

They left the locker room and walked on the pitch, were the hole team already was waiting for them. The practice was uneventful.

Back in the locker room when the other Thorns saw that Lindsey wore Sonnett's Virginia pullover the teasing began.

"Hey Linds, I didn’t know you went to college." - "I thought you have a scholarship for the Tar Heels, not the Cavaliers." – "Aww, Sonny got the MVP 2018 T-shirt." – " You two were super late today and now Lindsey is wearing Sonny's Cloth." The Thorns shouted around the locker room.

Lindsey and Sonnett both blushed furiously.

"Okay okay, yes Linds slept over and we had a movie night," Emily said trying to shut her teammates up.

"You didn’t invite me? I feel so left out right now." Said Caitlin upset.

"Sorry Cait, you already left and I wanted to spend some time alone with Dasani. Said Lindsey joining the convo.

The hole locker room went: "Awwww!"

Sonnett and Lindsey both blushed furiously.

Sinc didn’t want her young teammates to get more embarrassed, so she said: "How about a BBQ at mine tonight?"

The hole team was cheering and they decided that they will meet at 7 p.m. at Sinc's. Most of the team left the locker room, only Tobin, Sinc, Lindsey and Sonnett were still there.

"Hey Sinc, thanks for helping us out, but I won't make it to the BBQ, I have someone over, but have a good time, I see you guys tomorrow." Said Sonnett, walking out of the locker room.

Lindsey sat down on a chair with her head in her hands and started crying. "I should have told her and now…" Lindsey couldn’t finish the sentence.

Tobin rushed over to Lindsey and pulled her in a hug. "Shhhh Linds, it's all right, I got you." Said Tobin, not know that with this words Sonnett calmed Lindsey down last night, what caused Lindsey to cry even harder.

Tobin didn't know what to do, so she holds Lindsey close and Sinc sat down next to them and slowly rubbed Lindsey over the back. It hurt both of them so much seeing their young friend heartbroken.

Lindsey asked sobbing: "Could someone of you please take me home?"

"I'll take you home and stay with you, I don't want you to be alone, Sinc please tell the team we're sorry but we won't make to the BBQ," said Tobin

"Okay, I'll tell the team Lindsey didn't feel well and you take care of her." Said Sinc.

They walked to the parking lot, where they said their goodbyes.

Tobin and Lindsey got in Tobin's car and she drove them to Lindsey apartment. Tobin holds Lindsey's hand during the whole ride home.

**-Lindsey's Apartment-**

 Once they were inside Lindsey's apartment, Lindsey laid down on the couch and started crying again. Tobin sat down next to Lindsey and pulled her in a hug, Lindsey cried in Tobin's neck.

"Would you like to talk about it?" asked Tobin softly

"I just, I love her Tobin, she always makes me laugh, she takes care of me, protects me, her passion about soccer, everything about Emily is perfect and I just love her so much." Said Linds "But apparently she loves someone else." Lindsey started sobbing again.

Lindsey snuggled in Sonnett's Virginia pullover she still was wearing. Tobin hugged her friend and hold tight to her till Lindsey fell asleep. Tobin hasn't slept all night she thought about, how Sonnett couldn't love a perfect girl like Lindsey and Tobin was so sure that Sonnett loved Lindsey back. She wanted to talk to Emily before the next practice.

After two hours of trying to fall asleep, Tobin went on Instagram and saw that Sonnett has something on her Instastory.

Tobin clicked on Emily's Story, she couldn't believe what she saw…


	4. Chapter 4

**-Sonnett after practice-**

Sonnett walked to her car, she was confused, Lindsey hasn't really talked to her after the kiss on the cheek and Sonnett started to think it was a big mistake. Sonnett got in the car and drove to the airport to pick her sister Emma up, who is going to stay for some days. Sonnett asked her twin sister to come and visit her, cause one she missed Emma really much and two she wanted to talk about how she should tell Lindsey that she's in love with her. Emily was so excited to see Emma again.

Emily was a little cos once she arrived Emma was already waiting for her. "EMMA! I missed you so much!" Screamed Emily and pulled Emma in a bear hug.

"I missed you too Emily, but please be on time next time you pick me up," said Emma laughing, hugging Emily back.

On the way to Emily's apartment, they talked about what they will do in the time Emma is in Portland.

The Thorns have a game in three days and Emma couldn't wait to see her sister play.

**-Emily's Apartment-**

"What would you like to eat?" Asked Emily her sister.

"How about Pizza, or is that too unhealthy for a professional athlete?" answered Emma teasing.

Emily rolled her eyes and answered annoyed: "Pizza it is." Emma couldn't help but laugh.

Sonnett made an Instagram story "back with my better half" They ordered Pizza.

They talked to get on the same page of each other's lives. The Pizza arrived and they continued talking about how friends and family are doing.

"Okay Em, what's wrong? Asked Emma out of nowhere.

"Nothing is wrong," Said Emily.

"Em, I know you since forever, I know when you're lying and I know when something is wrong." Emma said. "and you haven't mentioned Lindsey once since I arrived and normally you can't shut up talking about her." Emma looked Emily in the eyes and saw that she was about to start crying.

Emma got up pulled Emily in a hug and hold her tight.

"I'm here for you Em, always please talk to me and tell me what's wrong." Whispers Emma in Emily's ear.

"I think I messed up big time." said Emily sobbing, "I...I kissed Lindsey on the cheek and she hasn't talked to me since then."

Emily hugged Emma even tighter.

"Em hey, I am sure this is a big misunderstanding." Said Emma trying to calm her sister down.

"You think so?" asked Emily.

"Yes, I saw the way Lindsey looks at you and how her face lights up every time you laugh." Said Emma.

Emily stopped crying, hugged Emma and said: "Thanks for always being there for me when I need you, I love you so much!"

"I love you too Em, how about we watch a movie? The Parent Trap." Asked Emma.

"I love that movie, let us watch it." Said Emily.

The two sisters sat on the couch with popcorn, chips and M&M's.

They both jumped when Emily's phone rang at 1 a.m.

Emily checked the caller ID. Tobin Heath was calling.


	5. Chapter 5

"What the hell would Tobin want from me at this hour?" Asked Emily, Emma.

"Answer the phone and find out." Answered Emma slightly annoyed.

Sonnett: Hello?

Tobin: You are such an idiot!! Lindsey cried the whole night because of you!!

Sonnett: Tobin what are you talking about?

Tobin: You don't know what I'm talking about?

Sonnett: No!!

Tobin: Sonnett, today in the locker room you said, you can't make it to the BBQ cos you have someone over. For us, it sounded like you had a hot date.

Sonnett: I..I… Noo, Emma arrived and I wanted to spend the evening with her. I only have eyes for one person.

Tobin: I think this very special person, is right now heartbroken and lays on her couch snuggled in your Virginia pullover

Sonnett: What have I done Tobin? I.. I never wanted to hurt her, I love her so much, I love Linds. Are you with her right now?

Tobin: Yes, I'm with her, Emily you hurt Lindsey very much, I saw her homesick in Paris and thought this is the worth I ever saw Linds, but this is so much worse.

Sonnett: I need to see Linds, I'm coming over.

...

Before Tobin could say something, Sonnett ended the phone call.

"I'll drive, you're not in the condition to drive" Said Emma grabbing her shoes and a jacket.

Sonnett walked to her sleeping room and came out with a box. "what is in this box, Em?" asked Emma.

"Letters I wrote to Linds and never showed her and pictures of the Lindsey and me." Answered Emily.

"Okay let's go!" Said Emma.

**-Lindsey's apartment–**

Emily was shaking once they reached Lindsey's door.

Emma didn't push Emily, after two minutes Emily knocked on the door.

Tobin opened the door, she looked in Emily's eyes and saw that Emily cried too. She couldn't help but pull Emily in a hug.

"I'm mad at you Sonnett, but go fix things!" said Tobin.

Tobin and Emma decided to stay in the kitchen to give them a little privacy. Sonnett walked in the living room, she saw Lindsey laying on the couch and it broke her heart, she looked so hurt. Sonnett sat on the couch slowly running her hand through Lindsey's hair to wake her up.

"Lindsey?" asked Emily.

Emily immediately started crying.

"I'm so sorry Linds, I never wanted to hurt you, I love you, Lindsey," said Emily sobbing.

"Sonny? What are you doing here?" asked Lindsey slightly confused.

"I'm here to apologize, Tobin called me and told me that you cried the whole night because of me because you thought I had a date. but I haven't had a date, I only have eyes for you. Emma arrived and I wanted to spend the night with her to catch up. I thought I told you. I'm so sorry Linds, I never want to hurt you, you probably hate me now." Sonnett's voice broke and the sobbing turned into crying.

Lindsey didn't know what to say.

Emily just said she only has eyes for her.

She pulled Emily in a hug and run her hand over Emily's back to calm her down.

"I could never hate you, Emily, I'm in love with you." Said Lindsey looking in Emily's eyes.

"You…You love me back? Asked Emily and stopped crying.

"I do," said Lindsey smiling.

"Linds, can I kiss you?" asked Emily shyly.

"I thought you never ask?" said Lindsey smiling.

Sonnett closed the small space between them and kiss Lindsey. Lindsey wrapped her hands around Emily's waist. When the kiss deepened, Sonnett reached around Lindsey's neck and pulled her tight against her own body.

Lindsey broke the kiss and whispered: "I love you Emily Ann Sonnett."

"I love you too Lindsey Michelle Horan." Whispered Emily back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked my first fanfiction.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fanfiction!


End file.
